Prova Vandal
The Prova Vandal is the Vandal version of the melee weapon, offering greater damage and status chance. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition This weapon was first introduced as a potential reward from The Gradivus Dilemma event if the conflict favored the Corpus. However, the Grineer won the event, and as such the Prova Vandal was not rewarded. The Proval Vandal was awarded again during the Operation Breeding Grounds event if players could obtain 48 points in a single mission, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The Prova Vandal is now potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. The weapon can be traded, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. The trading recipient must also have a Mastery Rank of at least 3. Characteristics This weapon deals both and damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all machetes, behind . **Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotics. **High damage – effective against shields. *Good critical chance. *Second highest status chance of all machetes, behind Machete Wraith. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Slam Attack have a guaranteed proc. *Can use the Prova-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *No or damage – less effective against armor and health. **Damage cannot be increased with or mods. Tips *The innate damage is applied after all mods when combining. Trivia *The Prova Vandal was one of two melee weapon rewards for The Gradivus Dilemma, the other being the . This would have been obtained by fighting 25 battles on any side during The Gradivus Dilemma and if the Corpus had won. As the Grineer won, players got the Machete Wraith instead. **Although it was never distributed in the game at the time, information about it existed in the Codex. *Prova Vandal is the first Vandal melee weapon to be released. Media Prova_vandal.png|Prova Vandal ProvaVandalCodex.png|Prova Vandal in Codex Warframe0187.jpg|The Prova Vandal 2014-06-20_00001.jpg Warframe0043.jpg|Nemesis Nyx with a Prova Vandal A Gay Guy Reviews Prova Vandal, Poking & Prodding Prova Vandal Is Good Now! LMAO Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 8. *Damage increased from 48 Electricity to 198 (80 Impact and 118 Electricity). *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 32%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 14%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Slam Attack increased from 96 to 594. *Slide Attack increased from 144 to 396. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Prova Vandal are now tradable! *Added channelling effects to the Prova Vandal. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the original counterpart of this weapon. *The Gradivus Dilemma, which originally offered this weapon as a reward. *Operation Breeding Grounds, which awarded this weapon. * , Electricity based whip. * , Electricity based sword. * , Electricity based polearm. es:Prova Vándalo fr:Prova Vandal ru:Прова Вандал Category:Vandal Category:Melee Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 13 Category:Machete Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Event Reward Category:Weapons Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering